Markus Trivian
Markus Trivian or simply Mark is a evil cat-person who has managed to carve out a name for himself as being a battler on the wikis. He is ranked 46th on the tier list. Physical Appearance He posssesses black hair with yellow cat ears as well as a yellow cat-tail. He has a brown stripe which serves as a birthmark on his left cheek. He normally tends to wear black clothing since it masks the blood of those he kills surprisingly well. His eyes are blood-red as well as actual cat-eyes. He has claws which he can extend as well as pointed fangs that are seemingly ALWAYS covered in blood. History He was born as the offspring of a female normal earth housecat and a male of a rainbow colored alien cat in a litter of 10 kittens. Being born by a normal cat and not by another of his species he was destined to turn into a human being after 50 days of being born. He was the odd one out of his siblings in that not only was his hair a normal hair color for a human being, but he was also inherently evil as being evidenced by him killing off his parents as well as his siblings at birth. After fifty days, he evolved from kitten into a fully fledged human adult by a process currently unknown. He used this human form to commit murders of the first degree and gain an evil reputation which would then get him placed on the wanted lists of most countries in the world. He mainly killed for fun as well and would always kill using his claws claiming he didn't even need his dark, poisonous aura or his elemental lightning bolts. He decided to go after a big prize which ended up leaving a little boy orphaned and him getting a rival in Angel. A few years later he managed to get into another big fight. This time with a Waddle Dee who he surprisingly lost against. But not before he was able to inflict a big wound on him. A month after that battle he managed to find his princess. The problem was that she wasn't in any way willing to comply with Mark and so he threatened to kill her. This set off a chain reaction with her friends winding up protecting her and defeating Mark despite them being only about 9 years of age with the one who dealt the winning blow being none other than Shima Hinako. Special Abilities Rage Mode This ability is shared by two people so far. Hanni Haiigi and Markus Trivian. However what happens with each person is different. Mark's rage mode consists of him gaining a massive attack boost and then him becomes enraged. Elemental Lightning He is able to summon lightning that has a different element to it. Each bolt of lightning has a different color to correspond with the element that it hides like blue for water, light blue for ice and etc. All of this he summons from the mile long storm cloud that hangs above his head by simply raising his right hand.. or paw as he calls it. Aura Manipulator Mark is able to control a dark, poisonous aura that he creates from making a bolt of lightning strike his left paw by raising said hand in the air. After this is done he can then turn the aura into a deadly weapon by using it to either strangle his opponents or turn into into weapons which become real weapons. Trivia *It is rather ironic that Mark is the top character of all of User:Thefallenangel407's characters when he is easily defeated by Shima, Iia and Malloy. However he can just as easily defeat Shima's Zach, Iia's Zach and Angel. **Coincidentally the ones who can be defeated by Mark know the ones who can't be defeated in some shape or form with Shima's Zach knowing Shima by being her boyfriend, Iia's Zach knowing Iia by being her boyfriend, and Angel knowing Malloy by being one of his friends. *Mark was originally fatter than he is now. The reason for the sudden weight loss is unknown. Category:Neutrals Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Animal